


Falling for Granger and Mrs Johnson

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Heartwarming, M/M, Pets, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Millicent volunteers at the magical Cat Rescue. One snowy day, Granger comes in to adopt.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Hermione Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Falling for Granger and Mrs Johnson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



> I hope this brightens your day, Wolf_of_Lilacs! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Millicent loved volunteering at the magical Cat Rescue. She loved cats, every type of them. She had her own black cat waiting for her at home. His name was Shaitan, and she adored him.

She loved cats because they didn’t judge her. They didn’t call her nasty or ugly or unpleasant. They didn’t tell her to stop wearing holey trousers, or to comb her hair. They didn’t mind her countless flannel shirts. _Frumpy_ , her mother called her clothes. Millicent didn’t care, not anymore.

The Cat Rescue was a large operation. Millicent worked mainly with the cats with special needs and sometimes with the cats that were FIV positive. It was damn depressing that not even magic could cure Feline Immunodeficiency Virus; but it ultimately didn’t matter to Millicent. She loved every cat she met. 

Millicent was currently petting Mrs Johnson, a gorgeous Bombay with a missing eye. The cat was frisky, playful, so very loving. She dangled an enticing string in front of her; the string was attached to the end of her wand. Mrs Johnson danced on her hind legs, preparing her pounce. 

They were in the cozy cat lounge, and a fire crackled merrily in a protected fireplace. The room was stuffed with comfy sofas and mismatched pillows. The curtains were an outrageous colour of orange. It was the opposite of the stuffy old manor where Millicent grew up. Merlin, she hated that manor. One day she would inherit it, but she hoped it would turn to rubble before that day came. 

The door opened, and a visitor wandered into the room. A few cats ran to greet her, meowing happily. The visitor was a woman, petite, with a shock of curly brown hair. Millicent’s stomach clenched: The visitor was Hermione Granger. 

“Do you know that it’s snowing outside?” Granger said, lifting her head. She stilled when she spotted Millicent. 

Millicent forced herself not to sneer. They weren’t at Hogwarts anymore; they were surrounded by lovely, friendly cats. They could be civil to one another. “I didn’t know it was snowing,” Millicent said, trying to look outside the window. 

Granger brushed a bit of melting snowflakes from her hair. “Yep, it’s _wonderful_. I love the snow.”

Nodding, Millicent grappled with what to say. It was hard making polite conversation with someone you tried to harm in a duel. Millicent wet her lips. “What brings you to the Cat Rescue?”

Granger moved closer. She knelt down to pet a few cats. “I’m here to adopt. I hope I will find the right cat to bring home today.”

“I see,” Millicent said, nodding again. She struggled looking at Granger. Granger was attractive now, even _fit_. Her jumper clung to her curves; a lovely perfume radiated from her. “What sort of cat are you looking for?”

Granger eyed Mrs Johnson. “One that understands me. My Crookshanks passed away about a year ago. We got on quite well together.”

“Was he laid back?”

“Um.” Granger bit her lip - it was a very good lip. Her mouth overall looked very kissable. “I wouldn’t say that. He was intelligent, insightful. I want a cat like that.”

Millicent glanced down at Mrs Johnson. Mrs Johnson watched Granger closely with her one beautiful eye. 

“What’s her name?” Granger said softly.

“Mrs Johnson,” Millicent said, mouth quirking. 

“That’s delightful.” Granger peered around. “Is Mr Johnson around?”

“No, unfortunately. She might be a widow.”

Granger held out her hand so the cat could smell her. Mrs Johnson purred and brushed against her hand. 

“I think she likes you,” Millicent said gently.

“I think so, too.” Granger looked at Millicent. She looked _closely_ at her. 

Millicent crossed her arms over her chest. She didn’t like people gawking at her, especially beautiful women. Her hair probably looked a mess. Her _everything_ probably didn’t look good. 

“I like your flannel shirt,” Granger said. “Where did you get it?”

“What?”

“Your shirt. It looks cozy, warm. I need more shirts like that.”

“I got it at a Muggle charity shop.” Millicent winced. 

Granger’s eyes lit up. “You go to Muggle charity shops?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought - well, nevermind.”

“No, tell me.”

Granger bit her lip again. Millicent’s gaze zeroed in on her mouth; she couldn’t help it. “I thought - I _assumed_ \- you didn’t care for Muggles.”

Millicent shrugged. “They’re all right.”

“But you’re a Slytherin.”

“So what?” 

“You laughed when Malfoy and Parkinson called me a Mudblood.”

Millicent raised her chin. “Maybe I’ve grown up since then.”

“Yes, I suppose we all have,” Granger said quietly. She looked down at Mrs Johnson, watching her own hand pet the cat. Mrs Johnson was in love; she was sprawled on her side, tail flicking, purring up a storm. 

“Mrs Johnson will require a bit of special treatment due to her missing eye,” Millicent said, knowing where this was going.

“A few potions?” Granger said.

“Yes, and you will need to make sure to keep the area around her missing eye clean. It shouldn’t be much trouble, but it’s a little extra work.”

“I’m not afraid of extra work.” Granger drew Mrs Johnson into her arms. The purring got louder. 

“She’s a playful cat. She needs an owner who will have time to play with her.”

“I will make time.”

“Are you sure?” Millicent said, a touch stern.

“You can always come over to my house. Check in on her. I promise I will be a good cat mum.”

Millicent flushed a little. “I don’t need to come over to spy on you.”

“But you are going to miss her, I can tell.”

“I will.”

Granger was looking at her again, _inspecting_ her. Millicent’s flush deepened. “It’s good to see you,” Granger said carefully.

Millicent fiddled with a loose thread on her sleeve. “It’s good to see you, too,” she admitted. For some reason, she felt hot all over. Granger really did smell really nice. 

“You should come over, then! We could have a cup of tea; you could see how Mrs Johnson is getting on. I make the _best_ biscuits.”

“I do like biscuits,” Millicent said, still fiddling with the thread. 

“Will you walk me through the adoption process?” Granger said happily. Millicent managed the courage to look at her, and Granger was beaming. Millicent’s stomach clenched, not unpleasantly. 

“Sure, Granger,” Millicent said. She smiled a little, too. 

About thirty minutes and a mountain of paperwork later, Millicent walked Granger and Mrs Johnson to the exterior Floo. The snow came down in a rush, licking Granger’s beautiful hair. Mrs Johnson huddled against Granger’s chest. 

They paused by the blackened, icy fireplace. They stared at one another. 

“How about this Friday night? Around six?” Granger said. 

“Um, sure. Owl me your Floo coordinates and I’ll be there.” Millicent was blushing again.

Granger wouldn’t stop looking at her. Hesitating, she leaned in and kissed Millicent on the cheek. Her lips felt so warm, so _soft_. Millicent gasped softly.

“See on Friday,” Granger said, and stepped into the Floo. A moment later, she and Mrs Johnson disappeared in a roar of flames. 

It was several minutes before Millicent could walk back inside. Millicent couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
